


You Can Change The World

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: AIDA couldn't be there. But she was. She was there and that terrified her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just another season 4 idea. Hope you enjoy this one and thanks for checking out.

“Jemma.”

She spun at the sound of her name, and found herself face to face with AIDA.

Jemma frowned, confused. She was confused because AIDA had been dismantled. They had gotten rid of her because she was a threat. Because of what she had done. And Jemma knew this because she had seen what was left of AIDA.

And now, here she was, standing in front of her. It wasn’t possible. It couldn’t be possible. And if Jemma was going to be honest, she was nervous. Scared even, that the android was standing there.

“What are you doing here?”

“Radcliffe made another model. To replace the one that malfunctioned.”

“Does Fitz know?”

AIDA shook her head. “Leopold doesn’t know. Not yet.”

“Then why are you here?”

AIDA blinked once, twice, three times. “I need your help with something.”

Jemma took a step back. She didn’t trust AIDA. “Why? What do you need my help for?”

“The Darkhold. S.H.I.E.L.D. still has it. I need it.”

Jemma shook her head. “I don’t… I don’t know where it is.”

“That’s a lie.”

Jemma swallowed, then took another step back. “Why? Why do you want the Darkhold?”

“It holds the secret to living forever.”

“Why do you want that?”

“It’s not me who wants it.”

“Then who does?”

“Radcliffe. He wants to apologise to Leopold. To give him a gift. To say sorry for leaving his mother.”

It took Jemma a moment to catch on. “Radcliffe is his father?”

AIDA nodded. “Yes. Agent Simmons. Holden is Leopold’s father and he wants to apologise for walking out on him all those years ago.”

Jemma gave a bitter laugh and shook her head. “Fitz wouldn’t want that.”

“How do you know that.”

“Because, unlike his father, I’ve been by his side for over a decade. I’ve been with him for so long now. I’m his girlfriend but most importantly, I’m his best friend. Of course I would know what he wants. So no AIDA, you’re not getting the Darkhold.”

The android took a step forward. “I didn’t want it to come to this. I thought you would want to help. To make Leopold happy.”

“I do AIDA, don’t you ever accuse me of that. But this _won’t_ make him happy.”

AIDA just stared at her as if she couldn’t comprehend this and then she took yet another step forward. “I didn’t want it to come to this Agent Simmons.”

“Come to what?”

“I’m sorry.”

Then the world went black.

***

“Simmons.”

“Simmons.”

“Jemma.”

She opened her eyes, slowly and the world came swimming back into focus. She was lying on the ground somewhere. “Are you okay to sit up?” the voice asked. She knew it from somewhere, she just wasn’t able to place it at this moment in time.

She nodded but the world span and the figure helped to sit her up against something, a wall possibly, before Jemma’s hands shot instinctively, covering her mouth.

“Here,” the voice asked and Jemma felt a bucket in her lap, just in time as she threw up.

After wiping her mouth on the back of her sleeve, the world slowly still coming into focus, she managed to place the face.

“May?”

She stared at the older woman, there was something different about her. She looked tired, and as though she hadn’t eaten for a number of days ”You okay?”

Jemma nodded. “Are you… why are you here?”

“AIDA. She took me.”

“When? So are you telling me that the May back on base is…”

May nodded. “She is.”

“How long?” Jemma closed her eyes, fighting the wave of nausea that overcame her. May passed her the bucket again and she threw up again. “Sorry. How long?”

“L.A.”

Jemma stared at the older woman. “I’m sorry. We never noticed We should have. I should have."

May shook her head. “It’s not your fault. What does AIDA want?”

“The Darkhold. And she probably has it.” Jemma looked down at her hip, her security badge had gone. “I had clearance. And she knew it. She took it.”

“Why?”

Jemma swallowed hard. “Radcliffe. He wants it. He wants it for immortal life.” May cursed. But Jemma continued. “That’s not all of it, he wants it to create immortality as a gift. For Fitz…”

May raised an eyebrow.

“Fitz is his son.”

May shook her head, and cursed again. “We need to stop him. Can you contact the team?”

Jemma patted her pockets down. “No. My phone is gone.” Then a thought came to her. “Me. What about me? There could be a LMD me…”

“We’ll solve this okay, we’ll get back to base and solve this.” She stood up and extended a hand to Jemma. “Are you okay to stand.”

Jemma nodded and took the hand. She stood, swayed and May steadied her before reaching for a weapon. It was only a scalpel but it was good enough. “Behind me.”

Jemma stayed behind the older woman as they made their way through the lab, and exited it, heading up the stairs. The house appeared to be empty, and there was something sinister about it.

They walked in silence, making their way through the house when a voice caused them to stop.

“Agent May. Agent Simmons.”

***

“Have you seen Jemma?” Fitz asked every and any agent that he passed until he saw Mace.

He tried to keep his anger at bay as previous experience had taught him that if anything went wrong, it was due to Mace.

“Agent Fitz.”

He looked up at the Director. “Have you… have you seen Jemma?”

The Director looked nervous. “That’s what we need to talk about. AIDA took her.”

“AIDA.” Fitz shook his head, confused. No that wasn’t possible. AIDA was gone. “She’s gone. No that can’t be possible. She’s gone. We all saw that.”

“It appears Radcliffe has a back up model. And he wanted Jemma.”

Fitz swallowed hard. “The Darkhold. You gave her security clearance. AIDA wants it.” It was obvious. And now Jemma was gone. They had to get her back before… before something happened. And they needed the Darkhold back. It shouldn’t be in AIDA’s hands. She couldn’t be trusted.

“We need to get to her,” Mace said, now fearful.

Fitz nodded. “Radcliffe’s house.”

***

“We don’t want to hurt you.” Radcliffe was standing in front of them, a gun pointed at them. “But we can’t have you risking the operation. Jemma, you could help change the world, make it a better place, not just for you or Fitz but for your child.”

The temperature in the room dropped by a number of degrees. “Child?” May shot her a look but it was obvious from the look on Jemma’s face that she wasn’t even aware of this.

Radcliffe nodded then AIDA appeared. “You’re pregnant,” she said. “The scans showed it. About ten weeks.”

May looked at Jemma behind her again, all colour gone from her face. “I didn’t… I don’t know.” She shook her head, trying to keep her emotions in check, but one arm curled instinctively and protectively over her stomach. “We will… we will make a better world for our child, me and Fitz. And our friends, our family. But not you. You have no right to call yourself Fitz’s family. You weren’t there for him. Not ever and now… now you’ve done this to us. To me. If you know Fitz, if you _really_ know him, then you know that this, this is a mistake.”

Radcliffe stared at her, blinking and then he turned to AIDA. “Did you replace her back at base?”

AIDA shook her head. “The model wasn’t working. I wanted you to look at it.”

Radcliffe cursed and threw the weapon down, which proved to be a mistake. “You were supposed to do that. We were supposed to keep her here, get her to help until it proved successful. I wanted to give Fitz this.”

“Give me what?”

Radcliffe spun back to the main room, and saw May standing there, pointing a gun at him but Fitz was also there, weapon also raised. “You kidnapped Jemma, and wanted her to give me what?”

“Immortality, Fitz. I’m… I’m your father. And I wanted to say… to say sorry. For leaving you when you were young.”

“No.”

Radcliffe was confused. “No what?”

“No. You don’t get to do that, say that. You walked out on mum years ago. You don’t… You don’t have any right.”

“I wanted to help.”

“No. You’re gonna let Jemma go. And…”

“Fitz,” came a voice, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Coulson. “Take Jemma back to the Jet, and we’ll finish up here.”

Fitz looked over at Jemma, who was crying now. She nodded and Fitz slid a hand around her waist. She allowed her head to rest on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead. “You’re okay,” he whispered. “You’re okay.”

***

Back on the Jet, Jemma sitting on the bed in medical, having just got the clean bill of health, she finally spoke. “May. How did you know… how did you know she was a LMD?”

Fitz smiled at her. “It was Daisy who worked it out. May, or the LMD May, tried to wipe the security footage of them taking you, but Daisy caught on, and realised that something was wrong, and then found out that someone was hacking the system. She sent out a code, and shut it down.”

Jemma nodded. “Thank you.”

Fitz smiled. “I wasn’t going to leave you there. And is it true? What the data from AIDA picked up? You’re pregnant.”

Jemma nodded again. “I am. I did some tests. And I’m pregnant. We’re going to be parents.”

Fitz swallowed hard.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“I’m nervous. About being a dad. What if… what if I’m not good. What if I’m like Radcliffe.”

Jemma stared at him, and patted the bed beside her. He sat down and she took his hands in her own, and rubbed the back of them reassuringly. “Fitz, you shouldn’t judge yourself based on Radcliffe. You’re nothing like him. He never raised you. It was your mum. And if you’re anything like her, you’re going to be the best father ever.”

“Yeah?” he asked.

She nodded. “Yeah, course you are Fitz. You’re going to be the best father ever. And I’m… I’m excited. Us, as a family.”

“It’s going to be great,” he agreed, and although the anxiety was still there about parenting, Jemma was right. He was nothing like Radcliffe. Radcliffe hadn’t raised him. Radcliffe hadn’t been there for him. It had been his mum.

One of the best people that he knew.

And if he was half the parent that she was, he was going to be something extraordinary.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I made Jemma pregnant because why not. I hope you enjoyed this one and thanks for reading.


End file.
